Insurance companies desire to collect vehicle and driver behavior data for use in enhancing policyholder risk assessment. Current products that collect this data require the purchase of an expensive device (typically greater than $100 each) that connect to the insured's automobile for data collection. These devices also require monthly recurring cellular data transport costs. At scale, these expenses become cost prohibitive for an insurance company.